


Come Take Me Away

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I call for you yet you never come when all i want is for you to take me away from this castle my mother calls a home and i call a prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandofhawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandofhawthorn/gifts).



> Prompt 101. Who is Helena Ravenclaw’s father?  
> Song Rec: "Last of Days" by A Fine Frenzy  
> Short. Simple. Sweet. For Elizabeth because she's a Ravenclaw and i felt like doing something nice.

"Father," I call out into the night, the moon blanketed by the nights black canvas. There is no response, not even a slight movement can be heard. No crushing of the leaves, no swish of the wind, not even the crickets of the early summer evening twitched. "Father," I call out again. Still nothing. 

I turn to head back into the castle where my mother keeps me confined. I am the daughter of a great thus i should be expected to succeed in all that i come to face with, although i face many struggles in life ones i am forbidden to speak of. My mother doesn't speak of the words difficult or failing, only succeeding and royalty. Thats what we are in her eyes, Royalty. Is that why my mother left my father because he was worthless in her eyes? Or did my father leave my mother because he was more of a prisoner than a husband? Thats how i feel every day, a prisoner in what is suppose to be my own home. 

I write to him every week. I always hope that he will reply but he never does nor has he ever come to meet me. With each letter i enlist the same plan so that he’ll always know where to find me. The plan undergoes every saturday night when the castle is at its most vulnerable. Every saturday night when the clock strikes twelve i pull myself out of bed and make my way down to the castles edge in hope that he'll be there, waiting for me. 

Centuries have passed, though i still wait in the nights darkest hour and call out to the wind hoping, just hoping. 


End file.
